Slow Like Honey
by remember-nomore
Summary: Even surrounded by darkness Lindsey can still remember her long blonde hair and the lips that tasted like honey...


Nothing but darkness surrounded Lindsey now, he's been in LA for five years and some days it felt like six years too many. His path had changed when he answered the dorm room door at Hastings; thoughts and regrets filled his mind about that day. He should have gone to the party with Jason…

But he didn't and now he's surrounded by looming buildings and he works in the one that will choke the life out of you if you'll let it. He's already given into his fate that working for Wolfram and Hart will be his end, it's just a matter of when and how.

There's one spot that his new life could never touch, his memories, things the firm could never take from him. He dreamt of his life back in Oklahoma with his mother and siblings. Lindsey remembered the hard times but the good ones shined brightest in his mind.

Like her hair.

Long honey blonde hair that hung well past her hips, always hiding soulful deep blue eyes. But that wasn't what got his attention his third year of high school; it was her lips. The way she smiled at him made him ache and his mind filled with sin when all she'd done was just smile at him.

He remembered walking her home with her that day after school; they'd both missed the bus. Well, he jumped off of his when he saw she wasn't on hers and used the excuse for the two of them to walk home together.

"It's not out of the way?" her voice was low like a whisper.

Lindsey just smiled and took her books from her, not admitting that he lived the opposite direction. He wasn't ready to go home and be big brother to his family and care taker, he wanted to bathe in sunlight and this girl was it. He couldn't place what it was but she had it…

They were half way to her place when it started to rain, the warm spring rain pelted at them like hail, causing Lindsey to grab her wrist and half way drag her over to the nearest barn till the storm cleared.

"We'll be fine here…" he panted breathlessly. "Till the storm passes at least." He walked over and set her books on a stool away from any leaks in the roof. He found himself gasping when he turned and looked at her, her hair was damp and clung to her face and neck, her clothes soaked as if someone threw her in the pond.

"I'm sorry that y-you got stuck." She blushed and smiled at him, hiding behind her hair as she shifted on the bale of hay, crossing her legs and fixing her almost ankle length skirt.

"Eah, don't worry none. Better than what I've gotta do when I get home." Lindsey moved over and sat next to her, smiling as he ran his fingers through his own soaked hair. "'sides, I've got good company."

Lindsey smiled, shifting a bit closer to her as he watched her face in awe at how red she'd become. "Reckon I can make you blush again…" he said, reaching up and sweeping her hair away from her face and off her shoulder.

"Oh…" She looked up at him with wide eyes but showed no sign of moving away.

He nodded and leaned in, moving his lips close to her ear. "I'm thinkin' I might jus' go on 'n kiss you. I've been dyin' to since the day you moved into town with your mamma." She answered him with a gasp; Lindsey noticed her eyes flutter closed out of the corner of his eye before he continued. "Bet your lips taste like honey."

Without waiting for her to object or another moment to pass he cupped her cheek and kissed her soft at first, brushing his tongue against her lips before he pressed her bottom lip between his and sucked it gently. He timed his sucking with the rhythm of her heartbeat, his fingers moving up and lacing in her hair as he felt her hands rest on his arm and waist.

Pulling back slightly, his eyes met hers and he smiled softly, running his finger over her swollen lips. "I was right…" She smiled and leaned into him, returning his kiss and the soft moan that escaped her lips only encouraged him to deepen it.

He slipped his tongue past her lips and brushed it against hers, mapping out her mouth with his tongue to his memory. Everything about this moment was being memorized in his mind; the feel of her body next to his, even how her hair felt as it slipped through his fingers.

Lindsey always woke up before the storm ended, his jaded life making it harder to remember the rest of that day and the way her skin felt under his fingers as he exposed more of her or how his heart pounded when she'd whimper his name…

Then there are some mornings when Lindsey's alarm pulls him from his sleep and he can almost swear he tastes honey on his lips…


End file.
